Drama Cinderella
by Kuro Rei-chan
Summary: Para Vocaloid melakonkan drama Cinderella. Apa yang akan terjadi? Lihat saja di dalam / Bad Summary / Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, humor gajebo, romancenya ancur, jelek, typo, misstypo, unsur EYD gak benar, dll


**Rei : Yo, Rei balik lagi..**

**Miku : Cih, BakAuthor ini balik lag? Mendingan tidak usah balik saja!**

**Rin : Miku-nee, kamu tidak boleh ngomong begitu ke Rei-chan.**

**Rei : Miku, kata-katamu pedas sekali T^T. Dan Rin, terima kasih mau membelaku.**

**Len : Sekarang ini fic tentang apa?**

**Rei : Tentang drama Cinderella yang agak kacau. **

**Len : Begitu toh.**

**Rei : Iya, sebenarnya fic ini Rei buat saat musim UTS (contoh tak baik) soalnya lagi bosan.**

**Miku : Gak ada yang nanya tahu BakAuthor.**

**Rei : Cih, ya sudahlah. Kita mulai saja.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Rei. **

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, ancur, humor gajebo, romancenya ancur, jelek, typo, misstypo, unsur EYD gak benar, dll**

**Pairing : Rin x Len tentunya.**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, Drama, Romance.**

**Rated : T**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**Happy Reading..**_

* * *

Di sekolah Crypton Gakuen, terlihatlah proses belajar mengajar.

"Anak-anak, kelas kita akan mengadakan drama." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei kepada semuanya.

"Drama apa itu sensei?" tanya Miku penuh semangat.

"Drama Cinderella yang romantis." kata Kiyoteru pada semuanya.

"HAH?! Drama Cinderella?!" koor semua murid.

"Iya, memang ada apa?" tanya Kiyoteru innocent face.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, sensei." koor semuanya (lagi?)

"Oke, inilah para pemain yang melakonkan cerita Cinderella." ucap Kiyoteru sambil menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

* * *

Cinderella : Kagamine Rin.

Ibu Tiri : Megurine Luka.

Saudara Tiri 1 : Hatsune Miku.

Saudara Tiri 2 : Akita Neru.

Peri : Shion Kaiko.

Pangeran : Kagamine Len.

Pengawal : Kamui Gakupo.

Narator : Shion Kaito.

* * *

"Nah, itu para pemainnya." kata Kiyoteru.

"Apa?! Kenapa Rin jadi Cinderella?! Seharusnya posisi Cinderella itu aku biar aku bersama Len-kun! Ini tidak adil!" kata Miku penuh emosi.

"Miku-chan, kenapa kau lebih memilih Len daripada aku?!" tangis Kaito sambil pundung di pojokan (?)

Sedangkan muka Rin hanya bisa ber'blushing' ria. Wajah Rin sudah semerah tomat yang sangat berkualitas.

"Ayolah Rin-chan, ini kesukaanmu kan? Bisa dekat sama Len? Daripada kamu sakit hati melulu lihat Miku mendekati Len?" kata Rinto kepada Rin.

"I-Iya, juga sih. Tapi aku malu Rinto-nii." ucap Rin kepada Rinto.

"Sudahlah. Untuk apa malu?" ucap Rinto kepada Rin.

Selain Rin, wajah Len juga semerah tomat.

'Uh, Rin menjadi Cinderella sedangkan aku menjadi pangerannya? Ini impossible!' batin Len.

"Kau takut?" tanya Lenka pada Len.

"Ti-Tidak kok, Lenka-nee." ucap Len kepada Lenka.

"Bagus kalau begitu, harus optimis!" support Lenka kepada adiknya, Len.

* * *

**Saat acara drama di mulai...**

"Nah, mari kita sambut drama Cinderella!" ucap Gakuko (Karena ia MCnya).

Tirai pun terbuka dan menampilkan drama Cinderella..

(Di sini pakai dialog saja ya~)

* * *

Luka : Hei Cinderella! Bersihkan meja yang kotor itu, lalu menyapu lantai dan mengelap lantai, kemudian mencuci piring dan mencuci baju. Ayo lakukan!

Rin : Ba-Baik, Kaa-san. (Wajah Rin tampak ingin menangis)

Miku : Dan sebelum selesai, kami takkan mengasih kau makan, anak buangan!

Neru : Dan juga jangan mengeluh!

Rin : Baik, Miku-nee, Neru-nee.

Kaito : Lalu, Cinderella hanya bisa menuruti perintah ibu dan saudara tirinya. Ia (IA : ada yang manggil saya? / Rei : Gak ada! Kau mengganggu tahu! *lempar kipas angin*) tak bisah membantah. Seminggu kemudian, ibu dan saudara tirinya mendapat undangan ke istana pangeran...

Luka : Asyik, kita dapat undangan ke istana pangeran.

Miku : Benarkah, ayo lekas cepat.

Rin : Undangan ke istana pangeran? Aku mau ikut.

Luka : Apa?! Enak saja! Kau tak boleh pergi. Kau tinggal di rumah saja! Mukamu saja sudah kayak buntut kambing! (Rin : Enak saja!)

Neru : Kau juga harus mendandani kami! Sampai secantik mungkin, dasar muka kotoran! (Rin : Hei! Aku gak kayak gitu!)

Miku : Iya! Jangan sampai make-upnya ketebalan.

Rin : Baiklah.

Kaito : Sang Cinderella pun hanya bisa melihat kepergian ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Rin : Coba saja aku bisa pergi ke tempat pangeran.. hiks hiks (Matanya sembab karena banyak menangis)

CRING!

Rin : Whoa, apa itu?

Kaiko : Aku adalah seorang peri yang cantik dan baik.

Rin : (dalam hati : cantik kepalamu!) Benarkah?

Kaiko : Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu agar bisa ke istana pangeran.

Rin : Te-Terima kasih peri.

Kaiko : Sama-sama. Sim salabim!

Kaito : Lalu tikus selokan (?!) itu dishir menjadi kuda putih yang cantik. Labu mentah itu menjadi kereta labu yang besar. Dan cicak-cicak itu menjadi maid dan butler.

Kaiko : Naiklah, anak baik. Ini tidak apa-apa.

Rin : Terima kasih peri.

Kaiko : Tapi ingat, pulanglah sebelum jam 12 malam.

Rin : I-Iya.

Kaito : Cinderella pun pergi sambil menaiki kereta labu yang besar. Dan tak beberapa lama, sampailah ia dia sebuah istana yang megah..

Rin : Waw, jadi ini ya istana pangeran itu? Indah sekali.

Kaito : Cinderella pun memasuki istana tersebut. Saat Cinderella memasuki istana tersebut, terlihatlah banyak orang yang lagi berpesta.

Rin : Ramai juga ya di sini. Ah itu, Kaa-san, Miku-nee, dan Neru-nee, jangan sampai ketahuan ah..

Kaito : Lalu, pundak Cinderella ditepuk oleh seseorang..

Len : Hei gadis cantik, maukah kau berdansa denganku? Aku adalah pangeran di sini.

Rin : E-Er baiklah.. (canggung)

Kaito : Cinderella pun berdansa dengan pangeran. Tak terasa, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Rin : Maaf pangeran, aku harus pergi.

Len : Hey, tunggu..

Kaito : Cinderella pun berlari meninggalkan sepatu kaca yang dimilikinya.

Len : Ini sepatu kaca milik siapa ya? Pengawal, carikan siapa pemilik sepatu kaca ini. Siapa yang ukurannya pas sama sepatu kaca ini, ia akan jadi permaisuriku.

Gakupo : Baik, pangeran.

Kaito : Lalu, pengawal itu menyebarkan berita yang disampaikan pangeran itu kepadanya. Lalu rakyat berbondong-bondong pergi ke istana pangeran, termasuk Cinderella. Rakyat mencoba satu persatu sepatu kaca itu, tetapi tidak pas.

Miku : Aku pasti pas. Uh, kebesaran deh!

Neru : Aku kekecilan.

Kaito : Pangeran kebingungan mencari siapa yang memiliki ukuran pas pada sepatu kaca ini.

Rin : Apakah aku boleh mencobanya?

Kaito : Semua orang memandang ke arah Cinderella, termasuk pangeran.

Len : Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?

Kaito : Lalu Cinderella mencobanya...

Luka : Moga-moga tidak muat.

Miku : Moga-moga kebesaran.

Neru : Moga-moga kekecilan.

Kaito : Saat Cinderella mencobanya, tenyata pas di kakinya.

Luka : Bagaimana ia bisa pas?

Miku : Ini mustahil!

Neru : Tidak mungkin anak buangan itu menjadi permaisuri pangeran!

Len : Sudah kuputuskan! Gadis ini menjadi permaisuriku!

Luka, Miku, Neru : TIDAK!

Rin : Ah (wajah memerah)

Kaito : Lalu, pangeran dan Cinderella hidup bahagia. Ibu tiri dan saudara-saudara tirinya menjadi budak dari Cinderella.

TAMAT

* * *

Lalu tirai tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"Nah, itulah pertunjukannya." ucap Gakuko dengan senang.

* * *

Di balik layar..

"Um, Rin." ucap Len kepada Rin.

"Ya?" tanya Rin kepada Len.

"Tadi pertunjukkan yang kita mainkan bagus ya?" ucap Len kepada Rin.

"Iya, aku sampai canggung." ucap Rin malu-malu karena dekat dengan Len.

"Jangan canggung dong, kan ada aku." ucap Len. Rin hanya bisa malu mendengar perkataan Len itu.

"Oh ya Rin." ucap Len kepada Rin.

"Ya? Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin.

"Rin, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu." ucap Len yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat.

"Ah," Rin tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat pengakuan Len kepada dirinya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Len.

"Um, aku juga menyukaimu Len." ucap Rin malu-malu.

CHU~

Len secara mendadak mencium Rin.

"Ini adalah tanda bahwa kita sudah pacaran." ucap Len.

"%^*#!_ *!+" Rin tak sanggup berbicara apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya panas sekarang.

CKREK!

"Akhirnya aku dapat fotonya!" pekik Gumi senang.

"Gu-Gumi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rin terbata-bata.

"He he~, aku akan memajang foto ini di mading sekolah ah~" ucap Gumi.

"Jangan Gumi!" Rin mencoba merebut foto itu, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Ayo sini kalau bisa~" ucap Gumi sambil berlari.

"Tunggu kau Gumi!" ucap Rin sambil mengejar Gumi.

THE END

* * *

**Rei : Endingnya gaje ya?**

**Miku : Sangat gaje tahu.**

**Rei : Ah sudahlah. Rei juga tak memikirkannya.**

**Miku : Huft.**

**Rin : *masih blushing***

**Len : *blushing juga***

**Rei : Mengapa kalian blushing?**

**Len : Kau membuat aku berciuman dengan Rin.**

**Rin : Itu sangat memalukan.**

**Rei : Sudah jangan malu..**

**Rin : Iya deh.. :D**

**Rei : Nah, gitu dong.. :D**

**Len : Ah, ada yang mau mereview fic punya Rei-san?**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
